familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
La Cueva High School
| campus = Suburban | colors = Navy blue Silver White | conference = NMAA, 6A Dist. 2 | mascot = Bear | rival = Eldorado High School | website = lacueva.aps.edu }} La Cueva High School is a public high school located in northeast Albuquerque, New Mexico, United States, within the Albuquerque Public Schools District. Its mascot is the Bears. The La Cueva feeder schools include Desert Ridge, Madison, and Eisenhower middle schools; and Dennis Chavez, Double Eagle, E. G. Ross, Hubert Humphrey, and North Star elementary schools. La Cueva opened in 1986 with 1200 students.La Cueva High School website School Grade The NMPED (New Mexico Public Education department) replaced the No Child Left Behind Act and AYP testing with a new school grading formula, which took effect for the 2010-11 school year. The grade is calculated using many forms of testing, and includes graduation rates. Academics La Cueva has been a New Mexico Exemplary School for several years, and the only APS high school to meet AYP. According to www.greatschools.net, La Cueva is one of few high schools in the state to receive a GreatSchools rating of 10 of 10. The website also indicates the school's standardized test scores are the highest of any high school in the city. La Cueva has been recognized nationally by Redbook magazine as a "School of Excellence" and offers a variety of practical, fine arts, social studies courses, and numerous math and science classes. La Cueva's Academic Decathlon team has won multiple state championships and been recognized for excellence with outstanding performances at the national level. The JETS (Junior Engineering Technical Society) TEAMS teams have been state champions every year since 1992. DECA: Association of Marketing Students program has had many students place in national marketing competitions. The Model United Nations program has won eight state first places and finished third in the National Model UN program. Frances Gruette, a teacher of AP Calculus AB, was awarded one of the Siemens Awards for Advanced Placement.The Siemens' Foundation La Cueva has had national winners in the National Counsel of Teachers of English (NCTE) writing awards for the past eight years. Journalism and yearbook students have achieved state and national recognition for their work on school publications. A number of La Cueva graduates are journalists writing for news publications throughout the country. The school has produced over 150 National Merit Scholarship Finalists since 1988. Athletics LCHS competes in the New Mexico Activities Association (NMAA), as a class 6A school in District 2. In 2014, NMAA realigned the state's schools in to six classifications and adjusted district boundaries.http://www.nmact.org/file/Section_4.pdf In addition to La Cueva High School, the schools in District 2-6A include Sandia High School, Manzano High School, Eldorado High School and Highland High School. LCHS competes in 18 NMAA sport-activity events. State Champions (since opening in 1986) in AAAA/AAAAA : Others: * JROTC (10) - 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015 * Drill team (2) - 1989, 1993 * Bowling (1) - 2008 * Ice hockey (1) - 2005 During the 2004 and 2005 school year, the Bears baseball team briefly held the national record for consecutive wins. The Bears football team was undefeated for two seasons, losing its third game in the 2004 year. According to the school's website, since 1986 the school has won a total of sixty-nine state championships, 226 district championships, and has been selected as the NMAA All-Sports Trophy winner 11 times for boys and eight times for girls, and were awarded the first ever Directors Cup honoring the total athletic program for the 2004-2005 academic year. The school's first state championship came in 1987 as the La Cueva girls' cross country team won the NM AAAA State Championship. La Cueva has had 29 High School All-Americans, 12 Gatorade Athletes of the Year, 6 APS Athletes of the Year, and 5 Tribune Athletes of the Year. Former Bears include Olympians Lance Ringnald (88) and Nate DiPalma (93). Collegiate All-Americans include Amy Warner (01), Kristen Graczyk (02), Jamie MacArthur (04), Randy Wells (07), Richie Hansen (95), Jennifer Hommert (95), Anna Tuttle (95), Doug Zembiec (91), Jeff Rowland (02), Lauren Goldfarb (09). AJ Bramlett (basketball) (95) played on the University of Arizona's national championship team and Nick Speegle (2000) was drafted and plays football for the Cleveland Browns. Sports Illustrated ranked the Bears as the 24th best overall sports high school in the country. Notable alumni * Bryce Alford (class of 2013), college basketball player * A.J. Bramlett (class of 1995), professional basketball player * Terri Conn (class of 1993), actress * Marty Crandall, musician * Mitch Garver, MLB catcher for Minnesota Twins * Neil Patrick Harris (class of 1991), actor, Emmy and Tony Award winner, star of television's How I Met Your Mother * Colin O'Malley (class of 1992), composer * Jordan Pacheco, Major League Baseball player * James Parr (class of 2004), retired Major League Baseball player * Freddie Prinze Jr. (class of 1994), actor * Pascual Romero, musician and filmmaker * Jesse Sandoval, musician * Jarrin Solomon, Olympic bronze medalist * Nick Speegle (class of 2000), NFL linebacker * Tony Vincent (class of 1991), actor * Douglas A. Zembiec (class of 1991), U.S. Marine Corps officer * Shadrack Kiptoo-biwott is a Kenyan-born American long-distance runner. Profile|website=iaaf.org|access-date=2017-11-02}} References External links * La Cueva website Category:High schools in Albuquerque, New Mexico Category:Public high schools in New Mexico